Those Silent Moments
by Deadly Tigress
Summary: Silence...that's all she's ever known. Just a maddening silence that forces her to see the world for what it is, though she rather not. This continuous silence was going to be the death of her, she knew, or perhaps...she would die and it would just follow on ghostly wings. No matter the case, she knew what her cowardly lover did had only worsened it all. Femslash. One-shot. Enjoy!


**Title:** _Those Silent Moments_

 **Author:** Deadly Tigress (D.T.)

 **Beta:** None

 **Warnings:** All Human. One-shot. Femslash.

 **Summary:** Rosalie wakes up to a dead silence once again, prompting a decision to be made.

* * *

It's those moments afterwards, cloaked in a fake fabric of tranquility, which always manages to break her actually quite brittle mind into pieces. In the beginning they were shards, jagged and sharp to the point, but she's been broken too many times. She is shattered, her scarred soul scattered throughout her gorgeous body in a frightening display as her heart cries crimson rivulets into her numb but twitching limbs.

Bright violet eyes dulled to two dying lavenders after a time, she reaches for the miniature hill of cut grass (mixed with several "flowers") on her bedside that would hide the familiar pain behind artificial pleasure in a multi-colored haze that clouds her mind with bitter thoughts of a better ending. She breathes in the well-known poison, allowing her brain to soak it all in with the absorbency of a giant sponge. _It's as silent as a bloodstained knife in the dark._

She was aware of what she would see when light peeked through her musty blinds. The sheets rumpled around her curled spine, still a little damp with the residue of her and her now absent shadow. It was everything in one clear view of nothing; an echo of silence blaring at her through towering speakers that couldn't be turned off. She wants to scream, to rip and tear at the emptiness with her **anger** and _regret_ and _**misery**_ and…time has slowed down.

The room tilts with such clumsiness that it brings about a wave of silly giggles from Rosalie, making her clutching onto the mattress of her bed as her spinning head droops down to her trembling knees. This isn't her. She's better than this. She used to be, at lease…no, she was! No, she wasn't. She wasn't good enough for anybody. The solitary dawns told her so. It's her fault…always her fault. People like her never get to experience real love. _It's silent like a crowd of staring people, either too stunned or too horrified._

The floor is moving with each step she takes, mocking her with every little trip she has. Stumbling, catching herself on the corner of the ebony marble sink that would have been her doom, she gazes with a sunken hollowness at the beautiful monster that smirks without pity through the clear reflection. _The silence is a monster waiting in the shadows._

"What's the matter, _Rosie_?" The beautiful monster asks, taunting, her wicked eyes a disturbing black rimmed with a slim halo of vivid violet. "Need a little affection in the morning? Hmm, a little loving to cheer you up? Pathetic."

A crease appears in the center of her arched brows, breaking the illusion her mind was trying to cast. Beautiful monsters would never furrow their eyebrows. That indicates second thoughts, a rethinking of one's ideas on the subject, which is something beautiful monsters do not do. She will not succumb to such actions again; to do so would bring her ivory tower crumbling down, smashing her under the weight. _Silence is for those who are afraid to speak._

Bubbling emotions creating a new haze to dominate her mind, she storms out of her personal confession booth and charges straight for her phone waiting on the oak. Numbers are dialed in restrained aggression as her patience burns alongside her more detrimental feelings. The phone rings, once, twice, three times (she nearly throws the not-so-cheap cellular device at the wall, especially if a robotic copy of her torturer's voice were to pop up) …then there's a click of connection. A soft rush of air hisses through before a sweet but cautious voice, heartbreaking in its cruel beauty, caresses her name in a timid whisper, "Rosalie…?"

Everything is quiet on both lines. _Silence is for those who know they are weak._

"Isabella," she answers, her voice cooler than the chains that try to keep a grip on her rapidly pounding heart. "I'm surprise you actually picked up the phone this time. Usually, you ignore my calls as if I'm some type of stranger. "

"I…I thought I might have forgotten something."

 _Liar!_ Her mind screams, echoing through the darkened corners with repeated shrieks. Gripping the phone with a strength that could crack bones, she smiles at herself in the crystal-clear glass of the mirror stretching across the left side of the room. Her body, revealed in its entire naked splendor, is poised with the barely reined in violence she felt coursing through her veins.

"Is that _really_ what you thought?" She questions with a rolling purr, leonine in all forms. A faint gasp greets her waiting ear, husked with a veiled desire that Rosalie knows all-too-well.

 _Their lips were molded into one as their passion escalates to dangerous temperatures. Hands, no longer hesitant with unfamiliarity and fear, had stroked along bare skin as they squirmed and writhed in each other's arms. They were reckless in their abandon, both fueled with an animalistic need to see the other fall apart in glorious bliss. Oh, what pleasure! It was the type of pleasure that was beautiful and agonizing, promising to destroy her from the deepest part of her core._

Consumed by this fevered memory, Rosalie realizes the unspoken truth.

 _Silence can be used to prove a point._

"Well, my sweet gazelle," the lioness continues in a playful tone when there's no verbal reply. "I'm afraid you have forgotten something."

Quick silence.

"Which was…?"

"Your promise," Rosalie says in a wistful tone, her eyes narrowed now into serpentine slits. She's swaying her body like one as well, though her prey is too far to be hypnotized. "If I recall correctly, you said last night would be the start of a new beginning for us…and yet here I am, talking to you through the phone rather than face-to-face like you _fucking_ promised." The emotions are slipping, gaining control over her more rational thoughts. She needs to end this quickly before she loses power over her ability to control the situation.

"Rosie, babe, I…I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just…" Her deceitful lover falters out of words, struggling to regain the trust and confidence that had been built around them with the steel of their love and the bricks of their lust. Somewhere in the distance of Rosalie's fractured mind, the beautiful monster is laughing in vicious, derisive glee at the resulting hush. That laugh becomes the breaker of the chains on her heart, the very cage that had kept all of the feelings at bay, releasing a tsunami that crashes down on the ill-equipped island of her soul. She drowns though her ivory tower remains tall and proud through the whole destruction.

"You know what, Bella," she whispers with death in her voice, body slumped in uncharacteristic defeat. "I'm done with the bullshit excuses and unfulfilled promises. If you can't handle the idea of being in a more open relationship with me, then I'm through messing around with you…in every way. We're done." She clicks the end button before Bella can say another word, leaving her in silence once more. This time, she embraces it like an old friend.

 _Silent, it's always silent._

 _Why can't I stand all things connected with silent and silence?_

 _The longing displayed between us had been done in silence._

She gazes around the large and empty room one last time, not even her usual bird companions were chirping outside, and lets out a forlorn sigh.

-X-x-x-X-


End file.
